A Thousand Paper Cranes
by ReiraKurenai
Summary: With their marriage falling apart, Naruto and Ino are left wondering if they will ever reunite, or is their union doomed forever? Various pairings.
1. Halcyon Days

**A/N: This is my 'novel' for NaNoWriMo. Will I finish by the end of the month? Not sure, but I'm hoping to at least have a basis for this idea! After all, in the end it's about producing a novel - not necessarily about winning. Characters might be a bit OOC, but I can assure you it's for the purpose of the story!**

**I am not affiliated with the creators or producers of Naruto. No profit is made from this.**

* * *

_Halcyon Days_

Ino Yamanaka could still remember her wedding day, as if it had taken place just yesterday. She was twenty-two at the time, beautiful, young and madly in love. As she walked down that aisle, a bouquet of tulips in her hands, her blue eyes focused on the person she was going to spend her life with. He smiled brightly at her, with that very same goofy smile he always had. She glanced at her father, who was in tears.

A cloud passed by, and Ino watched it, then something started to beep. Not sure what it was, Ino looked around as continued to walk down the aisle. The music was still playing and everyone was still watching her with wide smiles. So where was the beeping coming from? Ino stopped, causing her father to halt with her. He looked her in the eye and frowned.

"Ino?" he asked, "Is something wrong?"

Ino ignored him and turned her attention to the altar again. It was empty. Her fiancé wasn't there. Ino's eyes widened. Where did he go? Ino's father's gaze followed hers and he too noticed the empty altar. He gaped. And then everyone in the church started laughing. Ino looked around her frantically, the laughter echoing around her and sending shivers down her spine. Face red from embarrassment and tears in her eyes, Ino turned to her father, expecting him to comfort her, but he was laughing too. The music playing, the beeping noise and the laughter got louder and louder to the point where Ino had to cover her ears.

Feeling abandoned, Ino woke up.

* * *

With a cry, Ino sat up in her bed. Her alarm clock was beeping violently beside her bed, which explained the beeping in her dream. She slammed the alarm's button, effectively shutting the device up. Ino stared at her hands for several seconds, and then turned her head to her left, expecting to see a familiar blonde sleeping beside her.

He wasn't there.

With a sigh and a heavy heart, Ino lay back down and stared at the ceiling. She wasn't sure when it started, but her marriage with Naruto was falling apart. When she woke up, he was gone, when she got home, he still wasn't back. She rarely saw him, and when she did see him, he barely spoke to her at all. It was strange, and very unusual. Naruto was not the type to keep to himself. He was far too cheery, and bubbly and open-hearted. How could such a ray of sunshine suddenly become a dark shadow?

Ino had tried talking to him, but he merely brushed her off. She had tried talking to his teammate, Sakura, but she didn't know what was wrong either.

Ino didn't know what to do anymore. Her marriage was shattered, and there was nothing she could do to mend the pieces back together. After all, one could not fix a marriage alone.

* * *

Sakura Haruno was to this day, Ino's rival and best friend. With bright pink hair, deep green eyes and a knack for medicine, the young woman was everything Ino wanted to be. Although Ino had also trained in the art of medical ninjutsu, she was nowhere near as skilled as Sakura.

But what really challenged the girls was their affection for boys. Both women had been madly in love with the idea of Sasuke Uchiha as children. Sakura's love for Sasuke had grown over the years, while Ino's remained that of infatuation. Regardless, they argued over it and when the time came that Ino realised she was actually in love with Naruto, she thought things would finally become peaceful.

She was wrong. Sakura was furious. Naruto's affections for Sakura was not a secret, he had loved her for most of his life and held onto that. Of course, Sakura had been aware of his feeling as well, but she never acted on them. Rather, she revelled in them and used them to her advantage from time to time. An action she regretted to this very day. However, that did not erase the fact that she used Naruto to get to Sasuke. Ino, who had befriended Naruto at the age of sixteen, had tried to approach Sakura, and it ended in a gruelled and bloody battle between women. Ino confessed her feelings to Naruto in the hospital, and he surprisingly accepted to try.

Sakura's jealousy was not hard to miss. All of a sudden Naruto's attention was no longer on her. Sasuke was lost to the darkness, and not being used to feeling alone, Sakura moped for several weeks. It wasn't until Ino beat some sense into her that Sakura changed.

Naruto and Ino had been together ever since. And now…their marriage was falling apart.

"Ino?" a voice shook Ino from her reverie. She looked up into her best friend's green eyes.

"Oh, Sakura," Ino muttered, "can I help you?"

"You've been spacing out for ages," Sakura pointed out, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Ino sighed, "just tired."

Sakura was not convinced. She knew her friend well. Ino was amongst the most dedicated people Sakura knew. Every morning Ino went for a run, followed by a healthy breakfast. Dinner was also healthy and balanced, followed by at least eight hours of sleep. Ino being tired was not normal, unless her routine had been disturbed.

"What's bothering you?" Sakura asked, sitting down opposite her friend. They were both going through paperwork for the hospital, since the archives was an absolute mess.

"Nothing," Ino said quickly, irritated, "like I said, I'm just tired."

"Is it Naruto?" Sakura asked, "Is he not getting it up?"

A blush crept on Ino's cheeks. She wasn't usually shy when it came to talking about sex, but she liked to keep her own bedroom experiences to herself – after all, Naruto and Ino were very traditional when it came to the act of sex. At least when compared to what Ino has heard of what Sakura and Lee do when they are alone…

"No!" Ino exclaimed, "It's nothing like that. We're just…going through a phase, that's all."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "A phase?"

"I don't know," Ino sighed, "he's been…distant lately."

"Maybe he's frustrated," Sakura suggested with a wink.

Ino narrowed her eyes. "No, this is not sex related. Seriously, is it all you think about?"

"Of course not," Sakura deadpanned, "I only think about sex five times a day."

"I did not need to know that," Ino grumbled.

"Have you tried talking to him?" Sakura asked. Ino nodded. "And?"

"No use, he won't even listen to me."

"That's strange. Naruto is never like that."

"I know, that's what worries me," Ino sighed, a feeling of dread suddenly setting in. "Oh god, what if he wants to divorce?"

Sakura looked aghast at the suggestion. She gave her friend a very stern gaze, and then she sat back and sighed. "Don't jump to conclusions, Ino. He might just need some time for himself. He has a lot on his plate, after all."

Ino bit her lip. Yes, she knew he had a lot on his plate. As Hokage, he had the burden of carrying an entire village on his back. He was their anchor, their pillar, their leader. Without Naruto, Konohagakure would crumble into pieces. But that didn't mean he could let his marriage crumble instead.

"What do I do?" Ino asked, still confused.

Sakura smiled. "Support him. Make him feel loved. Give him a person to confide him. Help him relax."

"How? I've tried everything!"

"Well, they say that sex…"

"Don't even go there! This is serious Sakura!"

Sakura laughed, "I know, I know. Sorry, I just love teasing you. Honestly Ino, I can't answer that question. He is your husband, you know him better than I do."

Sometimes Ino wondered if that was true.

* * *

It was way past eight when Naruto finally returned home. Ino was silently waiting for him at the dining table, her hands neatly folded together in front of her. She looked up expectedly at Naruto when he walked in, but he moved right past her and opened the fridge. Ino watched him pour himself a glass of milk, and then he walked straight past her again towards the study.

"Aren't you even going to greet me?" Ino asked, not daring to look at him, "Am I no longer considered important enough to be even acknowledged?"

"I'm tired," was the reply.

"That's no excuse!" Ino exclaimed, standing up, the chair clattering to the floor. "I'm still your wife Naruto!"

"Fine," Naruto growled, turning around, "hello, Ino. Happy now?"

"No," Ino crossed her arms, "we need to talk. Sit down."

Naruto stared at his wife for several minutes, and then shook his head. "There's nothing to talk about."

Ino could not believe what she was hearing. Fuming, she marched over to Naruto, effectively pressing herself against him. He raised an eyebrow at her gesture.

"Where were you?" Ino asked.

"Work."

"That's a lie. You never used to work this late."

"Well, things came up."

"Why didn't you send a message? You always send a message when you work late."

"Didn't have the time."

"Bullshit. You're just running away, aren't you? Is that what I am now? Not important?"

Naruto sighed and rubbed his temple. Ino glared at him coldly, her anger boiling inside of her. Naruto stepped backwards, effectively distancing himself from Ino.

"You know the village is always my top priority," Naruto pointed out, "I am the Hokage, Ino."

Ino could not believe it. The village was his top priority? The village was more important than her? How dare he! Fuming, Ino raised her arm to slap him, but he caught her wrist halfway down and narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"You've changed, Ino," he pointed out, "you've never raised your fist at me. What happened to the woman I married?"

Tears stung in Ino's eyes as she violently pulled away from Naruto's grasp. She looked down, her hair hiding her eyes in shame. "That's my question. What happened to the man I married?"

Naruto did not answer.

* * *

"You look like shit," Sakura pointed out the next morning. Ino looked up from her work and sighed. She had cried herself to sleep the previous night after her argument with Naruto. She had woken up in an empty bed again, but his side had been neat. He never even bothered to come to bed.

"I had an argument with Naruto," Ino pointed out, once again returning her attention to her work. Sakura frowned and sat down.

"So, you tried talking to him?" Sakura asked. Ino nodded. "Didn't work?" Ino sighed.

"What am I going to do, Sakura?" Ino asked, "I…I don't know if I even love him."

Sakura gave her friend a pitiful look. "That bad, huh?"

"Yeah. I don't think he loves me anymore, either. He said the village was more important than me."

"In those words?"

"Well," Ino trailed off, "no. He said the village was his top priority."

Sakura sighed. "He has a point, Ino. He _is_ the Hokage. The village's safety and reputation will always have to come first. I thought you knew that."

"I know! I just…are you taking his side on this?" Ino asked, annoyed.

"I'm not taking anyone's side here," Sakura pointed out, "you are my best friend, and Naruto my team mate. I'm just trying to help."

"Ugh," Ino groaned, "I know the village is important and will always come first, but can't I come first at least a few times…and if not first at least second? I'm his wife! His equal!"

Sakura smiled weakly. "Have you told him that?"

"No."

"Then I suggest you do."

* * *

Ino waited for Naruto again. He arrived at ten. He had never worked so late before, and of course, he didn't bother to send her a message.

"Your dinner is in the fridge," Ino told him when he entered the dining room. Naruto gave her a quick glance, and then headed for the fridge. While he heated his food, Ino watched him, waiting for the right moment to start talking.

"Naruto," Ino called out to him, he did not acknowledge her. "Naruto, do you love me?"

"I don't know," was the curt reply.

Ino looked down at her hands. "Where were you?"

"Work." Another curt reply.

"Then why do you smell like alcohol? And perfume?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't bullshit with me!" Ino shouted angrily, standing up. "I can smell the evidence! Were you with a woman? Are you having an affair now? Should I pack my bags and make room for her in _our _bed?"

Naruto turned around, anger evident on his face as well, "I'm not having an affair!"

"Then explain yourself!"

"It's none of your business Ino!"

"Of course it's my business!" Ino yelled, "I'm your wife! Your equal! You're supposed to tell me things!"

"I can't tell you this," Naruto yelled back, "as Hokage I have responsibilities!"

Ino slammed her hands on the dining table. The wrenching noise echoed through the room.

"Hokage this, Hokage that," Ino mocked, "it's just work work work work. You have no time for me anymore, is that it? Are you married to your work now? You don't do anything else!"

"Of course I do!" Naruto objected.

"Then why must I always cook? Why do I always clean the house? Why do I wash the dishes? Why do I have to do your laundry? Do you know how horrible your socks smell? Do you?"

Naruto's lips pursed into a thin line. "What, do you want me to wash my own socks? When did you become so selfish Ino?"

Ino's face turned red and the accusation felt like a punch to the gut. Anger boiling within her like magma in a volcano, Ino stepped closer to Naruto and raised her hand to slap him, but he caught her wrist on the way down. He narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Is that what you've been reduced to now?" Naruto asked, "Violently reacting to something I say?"

Ino's face turned red and she pulled away from his grasp, shame washing over her. What had possessed her to even attempt that? Tears threatening to spill, Ino pushed past Naruto and stormed out of the room. She ran to their bedroom and slammed the door behind her, collapsing in a heap on the floor. She cried loudly, her entire form shaking. Her crying got heavier and louder when she heard Naruto slam a door too. He had locked himself in the study again. He always did, and she had no idea what he did in there. Whatever it was, it wasn't a good thing. Ever since he started to lock himself away, he had never been the same.

Ino felt like a wreck.

* * *

It was midnight when Ino decided to leave. Naruto had not moved from the study and Ino was tired from the cold shoulder she was receiving. With her bag packed, Ino stepped into the night.

The night sky was dark and cloudy, the air chilly. A cold breeze swept through Konoha, which sent a shiver down Ino's spine. Determined, she turned in the direction of Sakura's house, however she stopped when she realised there was no way she could stay with her.

Sakura was a very busy woman, being in charge of the hospital, getting married in two months and also having a bat shit crazy fiancé. Okay, Lee really wasn't that bad, but he still scared Ino sometimes. No, Ino could not disturb Sakura when she was so busy.

She thought of crashing at Kurenai's place, but she couldn't bear stressing the single mother. So, turned in the opposite direction and headed for the Nara Estate instead. Shikamaru and Temari would welcome her with open arms. At least, that's what she hoped.

Ino considered leaving Naruto a note, but in the end decided against it. If he wasn't giving her the time of day, why should she give it back?

* * *

Ino felt guilty as she knocked on the Nara family's door. It was way past midnight, and she knew they would be in bed. But she had nowhere to go, and she needed someone to comfort her. She knew Shikamaru and Temari could provide that, without her feeling like she's taking too much from them.

Shikamaru opened the door with a large yawn. He was naked, except for his boxer shorts. His long hair hung loose down his shoulders. In the past decade, he had matured into a very attractive man. He even took more after his father now, especially with the goatee.

"Ino?" Shikamaru grumbled sleepily as he blinked rapidly, obviously trying to fight back the sleep.

"I'm sorry…I…"Ino trailed off, not sure what to say. Shikamaru glanced at her bag, then up at her face. He frowned, then stepped aside and let her in. Ino stepped inside, grateful. Leave it to Shikamaru to deduce what was wrong and not say a word about it.

"I'll take that to the spare bedroom," Shikamaru said as he took her bag, "sit down, I'll wake Temari."

"You don't have to," Ino quickly said, but Shikamaru shook his head.

"She'll kill me in the morning if I don't," he shrugged, "just don't make too much noise, Asuma is asleep."

Ino nodded and smiled weakly. Asuma was Shikamaru and Temari's four year old son.

Shikamaru disappeared upstairs. Ino made her way to the kitchen where she sat down at the dining table, her mind blank. How did it get to this?

* * *

Temari had appeared not much later, dressed in a cream coloured nightie. She put on the kettle for tea, and did not say a word, patiently waiting for Ino to speak first. Ino admired that about Temari, she always knew what to do in a sticky situation.

"I think our marriage is over," Ino finally said. Temari did not show any sign of shock. Instead, she merely nodded while pouring the tea. With the tea done, Temari handed Ino a cup, then sat down opposite the blonde kunoichi.

"What happened?" Temari asked after taking a sip of her tea.

"He's changed," Ino sighed, "I don't recognise him anymore. He's never home, and when he is he locks himself in his study. He rarely speaks to me…he barely eats. I was worried at first, but now I'm tired of it all. He's treating me like shit, Temari."

"How long has this been going on for?"

"I don't know," Ino admitted, "awhile. I mean, he's always been hush hush over what he does in his study, but he never lost himself in there. He used to have time for me."

Temari took another sip of her tea. "Why didn't you go to Sakura?"

"She's planning her wedding," Ino replied, "I can't stand in the way of that."

Temari smiled weakly. "You are such a great friend, putting her needs before your own, despite the fact that yours is greater at this point in time."

"And yet Naruto claimed I was selfish," Ino sighed.

"Did he?"

"Yes."

"Asshole."

Ino didn't know whether to laugh or cry at that comment. Feeling slightly better for talking to Temari, Ino took a sip of her tea and closed her eyes. She needed some time to herself, perhaps then she could work this out. Shikamaru joined the two women.

"The bed is ready for you, Ino," Shikamaru stated.

"Thanks," Ino smiled as she stood up and excused herself. She was tired, so sleep sounded very welcoming.

"Oh," Temari suddenly said, "Asuma wakes up at seven usually, so just be warned Ino. He makes a lot of noise."

Ino laughed and nodded, disappearing into the hallway. Temari sighed and glanced at her husband. He gave his wife the same look in return.

What on earth were they going to do?

* * *

Ino cried herself to sleep that night. She could feel it, the tragic end looming over the horizon. The happy halcyon days were over.


	2. The Notebook

**A/N: Unfortunately I will not be able to finish NaNoWrimo this year. I just don't have the time. However, I have a plan for this story and I will finish it.**

* * *

_The Notebook_

Naruto woke up with his face buried in paperwork. He sat up, surprised to find himself asleep in his study. When did he fall asleep here? Annoyed that he now had a crick in his neck, Naruto stood up and headed to the kitchen, expecting to find Ino making breakfast.

She was nowhere in sight. Brushing the fact off, Naruto poured him a glass of milk and grabbed some aspirin for the headache that was forming. With one gulp he swallowed it down. Naruto moved to the living room, hoping Ino was perhaps reading, but she wasn't there either. She was probably still asleep.

Naruto went to their bedroom, but the bed was empty and neatly made. Frowning, Naruto retreated to the bathroom and stripped. He might as well shower and get ready for work. He was already running late as it is. Ino must have left early for a change.

After his shower, Naruto pulled on his uniform and made his way to his office. Sakura was waiting for him by the door, her hands on her hips.

"Morning Sakura," Naruto greeted warmly.

"What have you done?" Sakura asked, her voice cold. Naruto blinked, surprised by her tone. He hadn't seen Sakura this angry in months.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Shikamaru sent me a message this morning," Sakura explained, "apparently Ino showed up on their doorstep last night in tears. Did you have an argument?"

Naruto was surprised to hear that Ino had left the night before. Groaning, Naruto rubbed his temple, his head still aching. The aspirin wasn't helping.

"Why did she leave?" Naruto asked, more to himself than Sakura. Sakura sighed and grabbed Naruto's arm, leading him into this office and forcing him to sit down. She sat down on his desk, facing him.

"Do you love her?" Sakura asked.

"Of course I do," Naruto replied, but then trailed off, his eyes wide. Sakura noticed and raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto?"

"Oh shit," Naruto cursed, running his hands through his hair, "I told her I don't know if I do love her."

"That was stupid."

"You think?"

Sakura sighed and leaned back on her arms. "Will you apologise to her?"

Naruto closed his eyes and leaned forward. "I don't know Sakura…she's been really pushy lately. She expects me to do all these things and meet all these expectations….I have many responsibilities to carry. She can't see that."

"True," Sakura nodded, "but as your wife she is also of high importance. You can't ignore her."

"If only she would listen to me," Naruto grumbled, "she cuts me off before I can explain things properly. She accused me of having an affair last night."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Are you?"

"No!" Naruto exclaimed, horrified that his team mate would even suggest such a thing. "I am not having an affair! I only smelled like perfume last night because I was with a…client. Yes, a client."

"A client?" Sakura asked, an eyebrow raised.

"It's top secret Sakura," Naruto explained, "I can't even tell you."

"I see. Does Ino know that?"

"I tried to explain it to her, she wouldn't listen."

Sakura stood up and sighed. "Look, you two need to sit down and talk this over. Only then will things be able to be resolved. Do you want me to organise a meeting?"

Naruto turned in his chair and looked out the window down on Konoha. He loved this village and he could not bear parting with it just to satisfy Ino. He had worked all his life to become Hokage, and he did love Ino with all his heart, but why couldn't he have both? Why were there conflicts?

"Maybe we should stay separate for awhile," Naruto finally said, "maybe space will do us good. We can talk then."

Sakura gave her friend a sad smile, then nodded and left him alone to wallow in his misery.

* * *

Ino did not go to work that day. She called in sick and spent most of her day in the Nara family's living room, reading a book. It kept her occupied, but only to a certain extent. True to the warning, Asuma had woken up at seven and caused a racket within the house. For the child of someone as lazy as Shikamaru, Asuma was very outgoing and active. He reminded Ino of Naruto when they were younger.

"Tag! You're it!" Asuma cried as he poked Ino's leg. Ino looked up from her book and laughed as the little boy ran off. Asuma was still too young to join the Ninja Academy, so he stayed at home with Temari. They home schooled him in preparation for when he would finally be able to attend the Academy.

"Asuma," Temari scolded the little boy, "don't bother her."

Asuma pouted, and slowly slumped his way back to his room. Ino felt bad for the poor boy.

"I'm sorry," Temari apologised, "he has far too much energy."

Ino shook her head. It was good to see at least someone was happy. While thinking of this, Ino felt a nasty churn in her stomach, and before she knew it she was rushing to the bathroom. Temari followed her, worried when she heard Ino throw up.

Without saying a word, Temari held back Ino's hair while she emptied her gut. When it was over, Ino stood up, flushed the toilet and washed her mouth.

"Sorry you had to see that," Ino mumbled, "I must have ate something funny."

"Or you're stressed," Temari suggested, "stress can make someone vomit too."

"I'll be fine," Ino reassured the other blonde. Temari wasn't convinced.

* * *

Ino couldn't sleep that night. She was plagued with dreams of when she was happy with Naruto. The dreams did no good for her esteem; she woke up crying and could not get back to sleep. So she got out of bed, made herself a cup of tea and sat down in the living room, staring out the window. She was too tired to read.

Ino was in such a daze that she didn't notice Temari sit down next to her.

"Can't sleep?" Temari asked.

"No," Ino stated.

"Sakura sent me a message," Temari whispered, "Naruto thinks you should spend some time apart."

"I see."

"Do you want to?"

"Does it matter? Our marriage is falling apart anyway."

Temari frowned. She didn't think their marriage was quite over yet. They still had a chance to fix the situation, to redeem the love they once had. Why was Ino giving up so easily?

"Are you giving up?" Temari asked.

"I guess that's what I'm doing," Ino shrugged, "yeah, I'm giving up. I can't take it, Temari. I don't want to be hurt anymore."

Temari understood how the woman felt, all to well. There had been a time in her marriage with Shikamaru that they also had a major fallout, but they had been able to work it out in the end.

"So, are you going to file for a divorce?" Temari asked, knowing it was a very heavy question.

"I don't know," Ino admitted, "maybe, I need to think about it."

"Alright, just don't make the decision lightly."

* * *

Naruto was surprised to find Temari standing outside his office the next morning. First Sakura…now Temari. Soon the whole village's kunoichi was going to rally against him. With a sigh he unlocked his office and let her inside.

"What can I do for you?" he asked as he opened the window to let some fresh air in. Temari sat down in the chair opposite his and waited for him to also sit down. Taking the hint, Naruto made himself comfortable.

"Ino is thinking of filing a divorce," Temari finally said.

Naruto froze. Feeling his blood go cold, he sat several moments in absolute silence. He didn't know what to say, or what to think. She wanted to divorce? Did she really hate him that much? Had he really been that rude to her?

"Naruto?"

"Huh?" Naruto snapped from his reverie, "Oh, sorry."

Temari noticed that the Hokage was nervous. "You don't want to divorce, do you?"

"No," Naruto whispered.

Temari smiled, which surprised him. He had thought she would take Ino's side in this situation. "Good, I don't want you guys to divorce either."

"But what can I do?" Naruto asked, running his hands though his hair. "There is no way I can stop her from divorcing me."

Temari's smile widened. "Is that what you really think, Naruto?"

Naruto raised a eyebrow, intrigued by what the former Sunagakure kunoichi could be suggesting. "Are you saying there is?"

"Did you know Gaara and his wife nearly divorced a few years ago?" Temari asked out of the blue. Naruto gaped, his eyes wide. No, it couldn't be. There was no way Gaara and Mikan would ever even consider the option of divorce, no matter what. Gaara loved Mikan, and she loved him. They had been the first of their age group to marry, and their love for each other was obvious.

"It's true," Temari laughed at Naruto's expression, "it was a tough time for our family. Mikan ended up living with one of her sisters, it was that bad."

"How?" Naruto interrupted, "How did they fix it?"

Temari smiled and pulled out a notebook from her bag and handed it over. Naruto took it, confused.

"A notebook?" he echoed.

"Yes," Temari smiled, "forty days. You'll need forty days to complete every step in that notebook."

"Uh," Naruto trailed off, "I'm confused."

"Basically," Temari began, "read an entry every day and follow its instructions. It might just change your life forever. It worked for Gaara and Mikan, and I am positive it will work for you and Ino."

Naruto glanced at the notebook in his hands. It didn't seem like a bad idea; after all, what could possibly go worse?

"Why are you doing this, Temari?" Naruto asked.

"I don't want your relationship with Ino to end like this Naruto," Temari explained, "the two of you have always been so happy together. How can we, as friends, let that fade away?"

* * *

**A/N: Mikan is one of my main OCs as seen on my deviantART. However, she's really just a supporting character in this story, so the events of this story is not part of her actual timeline.**


	3. The First Paper Crane

_The First Paper Crane_

Naruto sat down alone in the living room, the notebook resting on his lap. He was pondering whether he should bother reading it. He wanted to save his relationship with Ino, he loved her and could not bear the thought of her not loving him, but was it really going to work?

With shaky hands, Naruto opened the notebook to the first page. The words were written neatly in black ink. He recognised the handwriting – it belonged to Gaara. Naruto had seen enough paperwork with Gaara's signature to be able to decipher his writing now.

_A relationship is not just based on physical affection. The first several months of marriage are blissful, filled with love, small touches and endless passion. But, that does not last. There is much more to a successful relationship. Spiritual fulfilment. One cannot be filled by just loving gestures. A couple must be able to communicate properly, understand each other and be able to have respect for opposing opinions._

_The first task is simple. Show your spouse that you still care about the non-physical aspects of your relationship. Do something special for them, to show that you still care. It can be small, it can be big, in the end, it's the thought that counts._

Naruto sat back on the couch and sighed. His head was still aching from that morning, and he could not think of something to do to show Ino he cares. After all, she didn't even bother to come home. She was still living with Shikamaru and Temari.

Frustrated, Naruto dropped the book on the floor. It clattered loudly, and a small piece of paper slipped out. Surprised, Naruto leaned over to pick up the small paper.

It was a letter.

_Mikan,_

_Your sister has graciously delivered your letter to me. I must admit, it is unlike you to have someone else deliver a letter for you. You would usually do this yourself. You've changed, Mikan. You're not the woman I married two years ago. You used to be so open, so proud of who you were. _

_I'm keeping this short, because I have work to do._

_Gaara_

Naruto bit his lip. He could not believe that the letter, so devoid of emotion was shared between Mikan and Gaara. It was so unlike them. Naruto couldn't bear the thought of it happening to him and Ino. But as he reread the letter several times, an idea formed in his head.

He could write letters to Ino. He could slowly get to know her again, and when she was finally ready to see him again, they could take it from there.

With determination, Naruto pulled out pen and paper and began to write.

* * *

When Temari handed Ino a paper crane, she was confused.

"What is it?" Ino asked as he held the delicate origami in her hand. Temari smiled brightly and put the kettle on.

"Open it," Temari advised. Curious, Ino unfolded the crane, expecting to find a pattern of some sort, but was greeted by words instead. She recognised the writing immediately and was tempted to throw the paper in the bin, but the look Temari gave her stopped her.

Nervous, Ino began to read it.

_Dear Ino,_

_I don't think we've met before. I am the Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki. As you're reading this, you probably don't want to continue, but I beg you…please do._

_You see, I'm married. Married to the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. For most of my life she was just a classmate, a girl who grew up with me and my peers. But as the years passed, things changed. She bloomed into a vibrant flower, and I couldn't help but fall in love._

_We've had our ups and downs, but I've always thought we would get through it together. Now, I don't think that's the case. She hasn't honestly spoken to me in months. She keeps to herself, and when she does communicate with me, it's to point out my flaws. It hurts, Ino. As a woman, can you understand my wife's reasoning? _

_A few days ago, she left home. I haven't seen her since. Perhaps it's better this way. Maybe she needs some time for herself. But I'm worried. What if she never forgives me?_

_I hope you write back,_

_Naruto_

Ino frowned. Why had he written it in such a peculiar way? Why didn't he just speak to her directly about the problem? And why on earth did he introduce himself like they have never met? Ino looked up at Temari, who was smiling happily she poured them tea.

"This is ridiculous," Ino grunted, "what is letters going to fix?"

"Who knows," Temari shrugged, "maybe you'll learn something?"

Ino snorted and tossed the paper aside. Temari watched the paper flutter to the ground sadly. It seems that Ino has really given up…

"At least…try to write back," Temari suggested. Ino ignored her. Temari sighed in defeat and handed Ino her tea.


	4. The Second Paper Crane

**A/N: I'd just like to thank everyone who is reading, supporting and reviewing this story. I might not reply often, but I read all of your reviews!**

* * *

_The Second Paper Crane_

Every morning when Ino woke up, the letter would stare at her. She tried to ignore it, but after Temari had neatly placed it under her alarm clock, it had been haunting her. There were several times when Ino was tempted to pick up a pen and write a reply, but she didn't know what to say. What could she say?

So, once again, Ino ignored it and moved to the bathroom, where she stripped and climbed into the shower. Today was going to be another long day. She had called in sick again.

* * *

Ino didn't send a reply. Naruto was getting anxious. Did she read it? Or did she throw it away? And why did Temari propose he fold the letter into a paper crane? Was the woman insane? She probably was.

Naruto sighed and opened the notebook, flipping to page four. He hadn't been able to do any of the things the notebook suggested, because Ino was not at home. There were still thirty-six days left, but it already felt like nothing.

_A kiss can mean many things in a relationship. If you give a kiss to your partner, it shows you care, that you love them and hold them dear. But a kiss is not the only gesture of affection you can use to show that you care. Along with doing something small, holding any negative comments and giving your spouse at least one compliment, today you need to buy your significant a small gift. A gift is a wonderful thing and can speak many words. It's time you put your own needs and wants aside and put your partner's first. _

Naruto knew exactly what to get Ino. Flowers. She loved flowers. And it was something he could have delivered to her without the door being slammed in his face. Naruto made a note to stop by the flower shop on the way to work.

* * *

It was a beautiful day and Ino could not bear keeping herself locked up inside. Maybe she needed some fresh air, it could do her well. So, Ino pulled her blonde hair into a pony tail and made her way to Sakura's office.

"Hey Ino," Sakura greeted warmly when Ino entered her office. "How are you?"

"Fine," Ino replied, "I suppose."

Sakura did not push the topic further. "Want to head out for some coffee?" Sakura asked.

"Sure," Ino shrugged.

The coffee shop was just around the corner from the hospital, and was small and cosy. It was Sakura's and Ino's favourite little corner to enjoy cake and coffee. The two even had a special spot they where they always sat down in the shade of a large tree.

When Sakura placed their order she turned to Ino. She wanted to tell Ino about her wedding dress, and how breathtakingly beautiful it was, but she decided against it. Marriage was the last thing on the blonde's mind right now.

"Hey ugly," a voice interrupted them, "and beautiful."

Sakura and Ino looked up to make eye contact with Sai. Ever since Danzo's death, Sai had opened much more to his peers. He was the most loyal to Naruto, and his rank as ANBU Captain proved it.

"Do you always have to call me that?" Sakura asked, annoyed. Sai merely smiled. Ino looked down at her hands folded on the table. He had called her beautiful, ever since they first met. The endearing nickname painfully reminded her of Naruto, who had adopted the nickname too when they started dating. In fact, Naruto still thought she was beautiful, despite their failing marriage...

"What's wrong with beautiful?" Sai asked Sakura when he noticed the turmoil evident on her face. Over the years, Sai had also become an expert at reading emotions.

"It's kind of complicated, Sai," Sakura replied.

Sai raised an eyebrow. "Then why is she moping?" Ino blinked in surprise at his words. "The beautiful I know would attack a problem head on."

Silence fell between the three of them. Sai had a point, Sakura concluded. Ino wasn't the type to mope. But Naruto wasn't the type to be such an asshole either. The two of them were acting very out of character.

Their coffee arrived, and Ino silently sipped the warm drink. Sai watched Ino for awhile, then he excused himself and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk to Naruto?" Sakura asked after several minutes of silence.

"I'm sure."

* * *

When Ino got back to the Nara Estate, a vase of tulips were waiting for her beside her bed. Surprised, and touched she gently ran her finger along one of the delicate petals. However, when she looked at the note, her mood soured.

Did Naruto think he could send her flowers and all the problems would go away? Angry, Ino coiled the note up in her hand and threw it in the bin. Naruto was going to have to work harder than that.

Ino's attention landed on the letter again and an idea struck her. Maybe Naruto was not such a lost case after all. Maybe they could make this work. So Ino sat down and started writing.

_Dear Naruto,_

_It is a pleasure to meet you. As Hokage, you must not have much time to write to me. How do you do it?_

_I am married too. My husband used to be a bit of an idiot and my opinion of him as a child was low. But he proved himself to the village, and to me over the years. He's loyal, carefree and energetic. Or at least, he used be. He' s changed. I don't recognize him anymore. Rather than show love and loyalty to everyone around him, he is now buried in his work. It's like he is married to the job, rather than me. As a man, can you understand the need to bury yourself in work? Because I don't. Maybe it's selfish of me, but it feels like he hasn't properly looked at me in months._

_How can I forgive him?_

_Ino_

Just like Naruto, Ino folded the letter into a paper crane. She asked Temari to deliver it. Temari took it with a smile.

* * *

When Naruto read the letter, he sat down and wept.


	5. Man to Man

_Man to Man_

Naruto didn't know what to do anymore. He felt hopeless. Would the notebook and letters really work? Would he able to convince Ino to forgive him? He wasn't sure anymore and the daunting feeling was painful. He needed someone to talk to. Someone who understood.

And then it struck him. Gaara. Gaara understood. He had gone through the exact same thing. Determined once again, Naruto pulled out a pen and paper and started writing to his friend.

* * *

The bond with Sunagakure had strengthened as time passed, and out of all the five major nations, Konoha and Suna was the closest. However, that did not mean they neglected their other alliances. Together, Konoha and Suna worked to make the Shinobi Alliance work. One of the major steps the Five Nations has taken to ensure the alliance was still in one piece was to have a Kage Summit every year. It was a time when the leaders came together and discussed issues.

Gaara felt that the bond between the nations was a blessing. Over the past decade, he had made numerous friends in all the nations, and he would never hesitate to help any of them, no matter what the situation.

So when he received a personal letter from Naruto, he got worried. Naruto wasn't the type to write long letters covering his everyday life. Something was wrong and as Gaara read the letter his heart bled for his friend.

When Gaara went home that evening, he went straight to his wife, Mikan, who was peeling an orange on the balcony. She loved watching the sunset from their bedroom balcony.

"Temari gave the notebook to Naruto," Gaara said as he sat down next to Mikan. Mikan's green eyes widened at the news.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Never thought I'd see the day," Mikan smiled, "but I get it. Those two are very much like us."

Gaara agreed. Mikan finished peeling her orange and handed Gaara a piece. He took it gratefully. Mikan loved oranges, which was ironic considering that her name meant 'mandarin orange'.

Gaara and Mikan watched the sun set over the horizon, the desert glowing orange as the last rays faded. Gaara could never grow tired of this. He loved his village. But he had also learned to properly prioritise his life. He never put the village before Mikan, just like he never put her before the village.

"By the way," Mikan interrupted the silence, "I have something I have been meaning to tell you."

"Hm?" was the only response. Mikan chuckled and grasped Gaara's hand, pulling him closer towards her. Confused, he watched her place his hand on her stomach. Gaara looked up, still not sure what she was trying to do and noticed the tears in his wife's eyes.

"Mikan?"

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

Ino was worried. She had been sick for the past few days and she wasn't getting better. Temari gave her strange looks every morning when she threw up, but did not say a word. Shikamaru and Asuma did not seem to be aware of anything.

When Ino threw up for the fifth time that morning she decided to go to the hospital. Maybe the stress really was getting to her. Hopefully Sakura had something to help her.

"I'm going to the hospital today," Ino announced at breakfast.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Temari asked. Ino shook her head.

"I would come pick you up afterwards," Shikamaru said, "but I have a mission. Sorry Ino."

"Don't be," Ino smiled weakly. Shikamaru and Temari smiled at their friend, both aware of what was wrong with her, however they did not think it was stress related, like the poor soul did.

Asuma wasn't sure what was going on, but he merely smiled at the three adults around him. He felt that he needed to make them happy. Then he remembered the bird in his pocket - the one the strange fox man had given him.

"Auntie Ino!" Asuma exclaimed as he rummaged through his pocket.

"Yes?" Ino asked with a smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"A fox man asked me to give this to you!" Asuma announced as he held out a paper crane. Ino's eyes widened, while Asuma's parents watched with smiles on their faces. Shakily, Ino took the crane from Asuma's small hand.

"Thanks, Asuma," Ino thanked the boy, "was the fox man nice?"

Asuma nodded. Ino's smile widened. Naruto had always been good with kids.

Ino excused herself. She wanted to read the letter alone. She locked herself in her room and sat down on her bed.

_Ino,_

_You're right, I am a busy man. Maybe I overwork myself. I'm starting to think it's a bad idea to work so much. But I do not know how to overcome this obsession with work._

_Your husband must be a very lucky man, having a woman like you in his life. After all, he hurts you, treats you like dirt and yet you have remained with him for such a long time. He doesn't deserve your love. You deserve better. Maybe you can't forgive him, and know that that is okay._

_Naruto_

She wasn't sure what possessed her the minute she finished the letter, but tears were flowing down her cheeks. Why? Why was Naruto making this so difficult?

* * *

"Congratulations," Sakura announced when she returned with the test results. Ino blinked in confusion.

"Huh?"

Sakura sat down and smiled at her best friend. She knew this was going to make things hard, but she had to stay strong for her friend.

"Your due date is November 11th," Sakura said as she looked at the clipboard in her hands.

"Huh?" Ino echoed. Sakura had to swallow her laughter.

"Ino," Sakura began, "you are not overstressed. You are pregnant."

"What?" Ino exclaimed, horrified. No, no, no, no! She could not be! Now was not the time for a baby! Ino's stomach churned. This was bad. Really bad.

For the second time that day Ino cried.


	6. Home Sweet Home

_Home Sweet Home_

Ino returned to the Nara Estate in a daze, her hands resting on her stomach that was still flat. Sakura's words echoed through her head and the sinking feeling Ino had had since the announcement just grew stronger. She was pregnant. After her initial shock, it occurred to her that before the marriage went sour, she had actually discussed kids with Naruto and they both had agreed to try. So the pregnancy should not have been that unexpected. But with all the issues, it just slipped her mind.

Ino sighed as she reached the Nara Estate and unlocked the door. Temari had given her a key, but she with what way things were going, she was going to have to give it back. She hadn't forgiven Naruto, she was far from doing that, but she was pregnant with his baby and she was not cruel. She was not going to keep him away from this child, even if they aren't really on speaking terms. And she wasn't going to allow him to miss a single moment of her pregnancy – he did not deserve that isolation, for the baby was not part of the marriage problems. No, the baby was innocent and deserved the love of his father.

Ino froze just as she stepped inside. She was going to be a mother. The knowledge was daunting, but deep down she felt excitement. The baby was a good thing. It was light in the endless tunnel of darkness. Maybe this was a sign, a sign that things were bound to improve.

"Welcome back," Temari greeted when Ino finally snapped from her stupor and entered the kitchen. Temari was sitting at the dining table, slicing an apple and passing pieces to Asuma who ate it peacefully.

"Hey," Ino returned the greeting.

"So? What did Sakura say?" Temari asked.

"I'm pregnant."

Temari's eyes widened and she stopped slicing. She looked up, a worried expression on her face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Ino hummed, but it was only half true, "I'm fine."

Temari was not convinced. "If you need to talk, I'm here. I've been through pregnancy and labour, so I know what its like."

Ino smiled weakly. "It's not the physical part I'm worried about. With my medical training, I know what to expect. But…I'm just worried about my mental state. I'm not in a very good place right now and I…and Naruto don't really have a stable home for this baby right now."

"Are you thinking of putting it up for adoption?" Temari asked.

Ino gaped. "No, of course not! I'm keeping…him."

"Him?"

"Er, I don't know the gender yet. I'll just say him for now. Better than it."

Temari smiled. "Shikamaru was convinced Asuma was a girl when I was pregnant."

"Really?"

"Yes, it was quite comical when he was born and we found out he was male. We decided to wait until he was born to find out the gender."

"Wow. I don't think I could wait that long."

Temari chuckled and started slicing the apple again. Asuma had been silent the whole time, his eyes darting from his mother to his godmother. He was very young and couldn't fully comprehend what they were saying, but he had a basic idea. He had, after all, inherited his father's intelligence – to an extent at least. But he did not say a word, because the apple kept distracting him. Apples were yummy.

"So, what are you going to do?" Temari asked as she handed Asuma a slice.

"I'm going home."

"A wise choice," Temari replied, "I would have done the same."

"It's the right thing to do."

Temari nodded. "Oh, they will be about the same age!" Temari exclaimed out of the blue, her eyes sparkling.

"Uh…what?" Ino asked, confused.

Temari turned her gaze to Ino and grinned. "Mikan also just found out she is pregnant. The babies will be about the same age."

Ino felt excitement for her friend. "Really? That's fantastic! Although a bit weird…I've never pictured Gaara as a father."

Temari snorted. "Not many people do. But he is good with kids, believe it or not."

Ino nodded. She knew he was. She had seen him with Asuma before as well as young students from the Suna Academy. Gaara, despite being busy as Kazekage, always made time to visit the young children of his village. When Ino asked Mikan about this, she shrugged and merely stated that Gaara saw the children as the most important citizens. Which made sense, because they were the future of the village. Like her teacher, Asuma used to say, the children is the 'king'.

"That's great," Ino hummed, "I will write to her. Say congratulations." With that, Ino turned and excused herself, but Temari stopped her.

"They nearly divorced too, you know?"

"What?" Ino asked, shocked as she whirled around.

Temari smiled weakly. "Mikan and Gaara. They also struggled like you and Naruto. Mikan moved out and lived with Nozomi for several months, that's how bad it was."

"They…they almost divorced? Why didn't she tell me?" Ino asked. "Why didn't they tell us?"

"Because they are ashamed of it," Temari stated, "Mikan is ashamed of what she did. She didn't just move out silently in the night like you did. They were arguing and she grabbed her bags and spit in Gaara's face before slamming the door."

Ino did not want to believe it, but then again, Mikan had quite the temper, so it made sense. "And what did Gaara think?"

"Oh, he was angry, but you know he broods when he is angry. Mikan likes to show her anger. I believe she punched a hole into the wall of Nozomi's house. Nozomi was not impressed."

Ino couldn't help but chuckle. "Nozomi has always been rather mellow, at least when compared to her sisters."

Temari nodded in agreement. "Guess it comes with the territory. Nozomi is the eldest and she doesn't carry a lot of responsibility like her sisters do. Chie has quite the demanding job and Mikan…well, she's their protector."

"Although during that time Nozomi was probably doing more protecting," Ino pointed out.

"Oh yes."

Silence fell for several seconds, allowing the news to sink in. Ino could still not comprehend the fact that Mikan and Gaara had also drifted apart.

"Wow," Ino finally breathed, "…wow. Mikan and Gaara. That's just…I've always pictured them as the perfect couple."

"Really?" Temari asked with a frown. She had seen the problems in her brother's relationship quite soon. It wasn't that hard to decipher, Mikan was loud, short-tempered and outspoken, the opposite of Gaara.

"Yeah," Ino continued. "I mean, the way they move around each other. When Gaara moves, so does Mikan. And they have these silent conversations by just looking at each other. Naruto and I can't really do that."

"Hmm," Temari hummed. Ino had a point. She had witnessed the 'silent conversations' herself. In fact, they had been doing it even before they were together romantically when Mikan liked to hang out in his office because she had nothing better to do. "That is true. They are quite in sync with each other, but it's not perfect."

Ino nodded slowly. "Thanks for telling me Temari."

"No problem. You deserve to know that you are not alone. I'm sure Mikan would love to talk to you about it more."

"Yeah," Ino said, "I might take her up on that. Well, I better go pack and get ready. It's time I go home."

* * *

Naruto was slipping through the notebook. He was at home, much earlier than he has been for months, but of course, the house was empty and cold. With a heavy sigh he had locked himself in his study, doing work but he kept getting distracted by the notebook. As he kept on reading it, he couldn't help but feel that something was…off. He couldn't really pinpoint what, but something about the notebook just seemed strange.

Naruto was just about to close the notebook and return to work when he heard the front door open. Worried, but also slightly anxious because he had an idea of who it was, he stepped outside his study and quickly walked down the hallway to the front door. And the sight that met him knocked the air out of his lungs.

Ino was standing very stiffly at the door, her bag slung over her shoulders. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a messy bun on her head and she was dressed in one of her old dresses that she only kept for memory's sake. Naruto could still remember the day he brought it for her several years before. Naruto froze several steps away from her, his heart hammering dangerously in his chest. Their eyes met.

"Ino," Naruto gasped.

Ino smiled weakly. "I'm home."


End file.
